


A Fine Night of Debauchery

by MALLR4TS



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Chapter 4: Saint Denis (Red Dead Redemption 2), Cunnilingus, Dress Up, F/M, Ferryboat, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex, Poker, Robbery, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS
Summary: Javier's trying his best at playing the guard role for this mission, but after defending you from a creep, the two of you end up hiding in one of the ferryboat's rooms and as always, one thing leads to another...
Relationships: Javier Escuella/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	A Fine Night of Debauchery

**Author's Note:**

> finally, the ferryboat Javier fic that I've been wanting to write for so long!!
> 
> Tumblr and Twitter are @MALLR4TS

Trelawyns ferryboat robbery was well thought out and had a high potential of running smoothly, but this was the Van Der Linde gang and as always, something was going to go wrong. But Trelawny kept his positivity high, showering both you and Arthur in praise as the three of you went shopping. You'd picked out a nice dress for yourself and noticed the way both Arthur and Trelawny blushed when you came out of the dressing room, deciding that it'd be a perfect fit and hopefully, you'd be able to keep it undamaged after the mission.

The barber that Arthur visited thankfully had a lady that helped do your hair and makeup; you came up with some bullshit excuse that you'd never dressed up before and wanted a locals advice on how to dress accordingly. They fell for it, and you were happy with the outcome, feeling rather confident and attractive in the last-minute outfit. 

Trelawny, the character that he is, had arranged a coach to take the three of you to the docks. Arthur had to leave his guns behind, but you'd planned ahead and put together a tight gunbelt that was strapped to your thigh, the gun not looking obvious through the layers of your dress. You thought Trelawny was going to protest, but instead, he said "good thinking, my dear. Smart of you to plan ahead, we can never be too careful, though I hope you won't have to use it!" 

So here you are, approaching the docks, grabbing onto Arthur's arm as your heel gets stuck between the gaps of the boardwalk. 

"You alright?" Arthur asks as he takes hold of your arm, watching you unwedge your heel. 

"Yeah, I should have worn thicker heels," you say as you shake your head, watching the floor as you walk to stop yourself from stepping on any more gaps. 

As the three of you come to a halt, you look up and accidentally catch eyes with the last person you'd expected to be on this mission, Javier. He definitely saw you stumble, and your cheeks turn rosy as you realize. He's far too handsome for his own good, a cigarette pressed to his lips as his eyes flick over to Trelawny whos going over the plan. He always dresses well, enough to make your stomach knot even when he's in his pajamas, but the suit he's wearing makes your chest go warm, and you wish it was you wiping the ash from his blazer as he finishes off his smoke. 

You try your best not to stare, nodding as Trelawny finishes up the plan and oh shit, you haven't listened to a word he's said. Oh well, you'll just wing it as always. You had a rough idea on what was going on, something about Arthur going for the jackpot whilst you linger around the outskirts and act as eye candy, distracting a few men whilst Trelawny pickpockets them. Strauss was going to... do whatever, help Arthur or something, and Javier needed to find a guard uniform so when it came time to looting the safe, he could 'escort' them upstairs and act as a backup when it came to the robbery. 

Trelawny begins nattering away whilst going through the process of boarding the ferry, and before you know it, you're on board and ordering a glass of champagne with Trelawny by your side. Arthur has begun playing, and you finally figure out what Strauss is here for as he's taken his place around the outskirts. 

"Are you alright, my dear? You seem quiet," Trelawny asks you after taking a sip of his drink. 

"Hm? Oh, yes! I guess my heads in the clouds today," you respond. 

"Well, bring it back down to planet earth. If you'll excuse me, I need to pop to the restroom. How's about you go and mingle with the others, hm?" Trelawny suggests as he gets up from his seat.

"I will do," you respond, getting up and slowly making your way around the outskirts of the room. 

You have a loose grip on your glass, sipping it every so often as your eyes brush over the crowd. A few men look over your way, but nobody's approached you yet. Such a shame, you didn't want to go back empty-handed, but you've only just arrived and hopefully, your time will come. 

"Madam, are you alright?" A familiar voice asks. You turn to see Javier stood by one of the doors, a gun in hand, his eyes on you from under the brim of his hat. 

"Oh, yes. I'm... just having a stroll," you respond, your face instantly going sour as you realize how odd that sounds.

"A stroll? Around the room?" Javier responds, trying not to laugh. "You know, Miss, the upper deck would be much better for that, with a nice view and fresh air," he suggests. 

"Oh? Would you mind escorting me up there, Sir? I'm afraid I'm not too familiar with this ferry," you ask. 

"Of course. Right this way, Ma'am," Javier says as he begins to lead you to the upper deck, trying to play the part as strangers walk past the two of you. 

Surprisingly, Javier finds his way and thankfully, there's only one couple up here, leaning against the rails as they look out at the lake. Javier takes you the other way, overlooking Saint Denis as he lazily holds his gun in one hand, his hand resting on the railing. His eyes watch you as you come to a halt beside him, finishing off your drink and placing it on the floor for one of the workers to collect later.

Javier looks over his shoulder and once confirming that the two of you are alone, he asks "are you alright?" 

"Yeah, why?" you question. 

"You don't seem it. You seem lost, maybe nervous?" 

"I guess I am, yeah," you pause for a brief second, realizing that you were a lot more nervous than you'd like to admit. "I've gone from wearing those smelly camp clothes to being fully dressed up, and I didn't even know I was going on this mission until this morning. I'm just struggling to focus on the task at hand, especially because I kinda... zoned out when Trelawny was going over the plan," you admit. 

Javier can't help but let out a soft laugh. "Trelawny does go on, doesn't he? I zone out a lot, but you're doing fine. You were only brought on this mission as a distraction... as bad as that sounds. But hey, you look a lot prettier than you realize. It's nice to dress up sometimes, you know?" 

Javiers head turns to you as he speaks, and you weren't expecting him to brush his hand over your shoulder as he reassures you, but it's a warm touch that lingers on your skin as his hand moves away.

"Thank you," you say with a smile. "It's a shame you can't wear your suit for this mission, you look good in it, though the guard uniform has potential," you say with a laugh. 

"I'm wearing it underneath," Javier tells you as he pulls down the collar of his uniform. "The guy I stole it from was a size bigger than me, so figured I'd keep it on for extra padding." 

"And because you wouldn't wanna risk losing such a nice suit?" 

"That too, though I only brought this one because it's my least favourite. I had a feeling I might lose it," Javier says with a shrug. 

"You have more than one? That explains why Susan always makes you load your own belongings onto the wagon, I dread to think how much clothing you own," you laugh. 

"Hey, I just want to look good, alright?" Javier laughs back, his smile lingering on his face.

"Well, you always look good," you confess, the words just slipping from your mouth, but Javier can tell from the way your eyes go wide that you weren't meant to admit that. 

"You think so?" 

"Yeah," you respond, trying to sound a little more confident. 

"Hm, thank you. And you do too, even if you are wearing 'smelly camp clothes'," Javier quotes you from earlier, noticing the way your cheeks begin to blush. "But if they bother you that much, then let me take you shopping some time. My treat," he offers.

"Oh, I couldn't let you pay for me!" You say with a blush. 

"Well, let me just come with you then?" 

"I'd love that," you smile, your eyes struggling to focus on Javiers as butterflies begin to circle around your stomach.

"Good! Now, let's get back down there, hm? I don't want Trelawny down my ear for being too long," Javier says as he picks up his gun, holding it in both hands as he leads you back down to the heart of the ferry. 

As you return, Trelawny comes over to you, asking where you were and what took so long. He seems to understand when you say you just needed some air, and pulls you over to the bar for another drink whilst he quietly goes over some leads he might have found. 

A few more glasses later and you're feeling a lot more confident, chatting away to some strangers. You place your hand on the arm of this man, batting your lashes as you tell him some bullshit compliments. He's distracted enough for Trelawny to pick whatever was in his pocket, and you briefly excuse yourself, telling him you'll be right back after you go and powder your nose.

You wander down the halls of the ferry, deciding you'll do a loop then head back. That sounds like enough time to powder your nose. You head a sudden thud from behind you and turn to see that man from earlier hitting the ground. Javier has just whacked him with the butt of his rifle, knocking the stranger out. Javiers eyes look up to see you approaching and checks over his shoulder again to make sure nobody is nearby. 

"He was following you," Javier explains. 

"That's a fair reason to knock him out, thank you," you respond. 

Javier passes you his gun as he picks the stranger up and begins to head down the hall, eventually finding a closet and dumping the unconscious man inside. Luckily there's rope in this closet, so Javier hogties the man and ties a fair amount of rope around his mouth, muffling whatever sounds he's going to make when he wakes up. 

As you shut the door, another stranger calls out as he begins marching down the hallway.

"What are you doing, Madam?" he asks. 

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry!" you begin as you slur your words a little. "I've had a bit too much champagne and this guard was just helping me find my room," you explain, stumbling a little and reaching out to hold Javiers arm as you prop yourself back up. 

"Well, that's a closet, Madam. Not your room. Do you remember your room number?" he asks as he approaches.

"No, but we'll find it! I left it unlocked, you see. This happens quite often," you say with a fake laugh. 

The man turns his attention over to Javier. "You'll report back to your post once you've helped this woman," he orders. 

"Yes, Sir," he responds. "Come on, Madam, let's find your room," Javier says as he turns his attention to you. 

The stranger shakes his head disapprovingly but turns heal and heads back to whenever he came from. Meanwhile, you begin to turn every handle in sight, hoping that at least one of them was unlocked so that if he did turn back around, you could inform him that you've found your room and head inside.

Whatever superior being that may be in the sky had blessed you today, as you turned a handle and finally, a room opened. You peer in and thankfully, it's empty with no signs of luggage either, meaning this must have just been a spare room. 

"He's still looking," Javier quietly whispers. "You're a mess, Madam. Let me help you inside," Javier loudly says as he almost pushes you into the room, shutting the door behind him and locking it. 

Once inside, you turn to each other and let out a sigh. "That was close," you tell him. 

"Yeah, good thing this room is unlocked, huh?" Javier responds with a nod. "I should stay in here for a few minutes, make it look like I'm helping you still," he says as he props his rifle up against the wall, taking his hat off and wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. 

"Let's hope that guy doesn't wake up any time soon," you say as you lean back against the desk, resting your hands on the wooden surface. Javier places his hat down on the desk, brushing his hair back into place.

"I hit him pretty hard, he should stay out for a while," he tells you as he cleans his appearance up. "But in the meantime, is there anything you need help with, Madam?" 

His comment makes you laugh, though there's a mix of both a jokey and a serious tone to his voice. "I'm serious," he adds. 

You turn to him, your head slightly tilted to the side like a confused puppy. "What are you offering?" you ask, unsure where this is going, but hopeful that it'll spiral the way you want it to, just like how it does in those silly romance novels. 

"Whatever you want," he says with a shrug, taking a slow step over to you. "I err... noticed the way you looked at me earlier when we were on the docks," Javier comments. Oh no. 

"You did? I mean, what look?" you question, your cheeks flourishing as you accidentally dig that hole even deeper. 

"Come on, you know what I'm talking about," Javier says with a small laugh. "At least when I admire someone, I do it secretly." 

"And who have you been admiring, Javier?" 

"You," Javier blankly states. He's stood in front of you, trapping you between his body and the desk that you're still leaning against. You stand upright, suddenly almost pressing your chest against Javiers, who can't help but smile as you get closer to him. 

"I didn't know you were sweet on me," you tell him. 

"Always have been," he says as he moves a gloved hand up to gently hold your chin, his thumb brushing over your lower lip. "I've been thinking about how to make a move for a while now, but this opportunity appeared and I just couldn't hold back anymore, especially when you're all dressed up." 

"It's a shame I only got to see you dressed up for those few minutes," you tell him. Your hands wander up to his chest, brushing over the thin fabric of his guard uniform. He did tell you earlier that he was still wearing the suit, so you begin to unbutton his uniform, taking your time to peel it from him. 

"We could always dress up when I take you shopping. Gotta look the part if we're walking around Saint Denis," Javier tells you as he shrugs the uniform off his shoulders, dumping the shirt on the desk. "And I wanna look good if I take you out to dinner," Javier adds. 

"Oh, you're taking me out to dinner as well? Spoiling me, aren't we?" you say with a soft laugh. 

"You deserve it," Javier responds. 

Javiers patience finally runs thin as he dips his head to introduce his lips to yours, moving his hand to rest on your jawline, stealing a well-needed kiss from you. Your hands move from his chest, relaxing around his neck, the short hairs of his ponytail brushing over your arm. He's an excellent kisser, his lips gliding perfectly against yours, his moustache not tickling your upper lip as much as you thought it would. 

Javier briefly breaks the kiss to dip down, wrapping his arms around your hips as he lifts you up, placing you on the desk. His hands are on your thighs as he returns to the kiss, sliding your legs apart and finding his way between them, though the thick layers of your skirt prevent him from pressing his crotch against yours, a feeling that you've always longed for. 

It seems Javier has the same urge as he begins bunching up your skirt, lifting the hem to settle around your thighs, exposing your legs to him. He quickly pulls off his gloves, chucking them to who knows where so his soft palms can stroke along your thighs. Javier finally notices the firearm strapped to your thigh; he pulls it out of the holster, placing it on the desk as his expression changes from confused to intrigued. 

"Always two steps ahead, aren't you? I'm not surprised that you managed to sneak that in," Javier smirks. 

"Better safe than sorry, hm?" you shrug. Javier nods in agreement then turns his attention back to your thighs.

His hands soon find their way under your skirt, grabbing onto your undergarments and sliding them down as you lift yourself up, helping him peel them off. Javier moves from between your legs and watches as you kick them off onto the floor, he grins at the sight as he settles back between your legs, only this time, he's dropping onto his knees and pulling your thighs over his shoulders, scooting your hips forward until you're on the edge of the desk.

Before you can say anything, Javiers began by licking a firm stripe across your cunt, finally discovering the flavour of you. He does it again, over and over, until his tongue decides to settle on your clit, lapping the bud with firm circles. You can't help but whimper and moan, one hand brushing along his hair, holding those few loose strands off his face whilst your other hand holds your weight up. 

Javier has a hungry grip on your thighs, often kneading and massaging them whilst his tongue preps you. He moves one hand off your thighs to dip between your legs, slowly inserting a finger into you, his tongue brushing back and forth over your clit. 

You can't help but let out a moan, admiring the way Javier curls his fingers. "So pretty," he compliments, "and so sweet," he adds on. 

Another finger joins the one already inside of you, and you peek your eyes open to see Javier moving his hand off your thigh so he can begin to unbutton his blazer, managing to do most of it with just one hand. His fingers slip out of you and as he stands, he pulls his coat off, chucking it to the floor, revealing a dark grey waistcoat that he wears underneath. 

Javier keeps his eyes on you as he unbuttons his pants, slipping out his cock, solid and throbbing. He pumps his shaft a few times as he pulls your legs around his waist, then ruts his cock against your folds, slicking himself up with your own juices. 

"Javier," you sigh as you watch him rut his cock against your pussy. 

"So impatient," he says with a soft laugh. "But I can't deny you," Javier tells you, sliding down your pussy one last time and pushing the tip of his cock into you, slowly sheathing himself fully. 

Javier holds himself inside of you for a brief moment before slowly sliding out. This time, he slams his cock into you, smiling at the sound you make as the air is pushed from your lungs. He begins to slowly fuck you, slowly rolling his hips, clearly trying to tease you. His lips find your neck and he begins to tenderly kiss along your skin, his facial hair brushing oh-so-perfectly against you.

Javier seems to distract himself with the kissing as his thrusts come to a halt, his cock pushed deep inside of you. "Javier," you whine, catching his attention. His head peeks up so he can look at you, stealing a kiss from you before apologizing. 

"I'm sorry, amor," Javier says as he begins thrusting into you again, picking up the pace this time. 

Your head rolls back against the wall as you let out a chorus of moans. Javier has a firm grip on your hips, his eyes flicking between watching his cock slide inside of you, to admiring the pretty faces you pull. He's in love with the fact that he's making you feel this way - he's the one making your chest rise and fall heavily as you gently rub your clit, whimpering and moaning for him. 

Javier decides to make you more comfortable, questioning if your bum had begun going numb from sitting on the wooden desk. He pushes his cock deep inside of you as he pulls your legs around his waist. Before you can question his change of pace, he's already picked you up, his arms tight around your waist as he moves you over to the bed. His cock surprisingly doesn't slip from you, but you feel it go even deeper as he pins you down against the covers, towering over you.

A tender kiss is placed on your cheek before Javier begins sensually fucking you, though there's a feral roughness to his thrusts. Your hand moves back down to your clit but Javier quickly snatches it away, moving your hand above your head. He moves your other one above you, eventually pinning your wrists together and keeping them firmly pressed against the bed.

"Here, let me," Javier says with a soft purr, moving his other hand down your body. His fingertips press against your stomach whilst the pad of his thumb finds your clit, flicking over the bud, making your thigh muscles shake as your orgasm begins building. 

Javiers own orgasm begins nearing, and you can tell from the way his eyes begin to scrunch shut and his moans become louder. His cock twitches inside of you, brushing against your g-spot with every thrust. A few more flicks of Javiers thumb over your clit and you're cumming, your walls clenching tightly around Javiers cock. 

Javier manages to pull out just in time, quickly lifting your dress up so he can spill his load on your stomach. He lets out a long moan, panting heavily and admiring the sight of his seed against your skin. A handkerchief is pulled from his pants pockets and he cleans you up, like the gentleman that he is. Once you're clean, Javier tucks the cloth away and begins to re-dress himself. 

"The others are going to wonder where we've been," you tell him as you sit upright, sliding on your undergarments after Javier passes them to you. 

"Yep. We'll just tell them the truth but leave out the sex part," Javier says as he begins fasting up his blazer.

"Do you think Arthurs already won that pot?" you question. 

"I doubt it. He seemed to just be playing a few standard games. He's not the best at poker so he'll be testing out the water before jumping into the deep end," Javier replies.

"Let's hope so," you reply as you stand, neatening your dress and fixing your hair in the mirror. 

Javier finishes putting his guard uniform on and picks up the rifle. He opens the door slowly, peeking out into the corridor and letting you know that thankfully, the coast is clear. He escorts you back to the main room, his head turning to talk to you as you both enter.

"Do you feel any better, Ma'am? I hope the fresh air helped," Javier questions, putting his guard act back on. 

"It did, thank you for escorting me, Sir," you reply.

"No problem," Javier says with a small nod, returning to his post.

You wander back over to the bar once you spot Trelawny sitting there, giving you a funny look as you trail into his line of sight. 

"Where have you been?" Trelawny asks as you take a seat beside him. 

"For some fresh air," you tell him, your voice raised slightly so the strangers nearby assume nothing. "I'll tell you about it later," you tell him in a hushed tone. Trelawny gives you a small nod. "How's he doing?" you ask, noticing that Arthur had finally moved up to the main table. 

"He's... well, he's Arthur, you know?" Trelawny says with a soft laugh.

"Well, I guess this is going to be a long night."


End file.
